Serenity
|first = 688 |aka = Dr. Blinkbottom, Twinkly Herbert |style = Morse Code. |relations = Wayward Vagabond - Best friend Peregrine Mendicant - Friend Roxy Lalonde - Current companion |home = LOWAS, Earth }} Serenity is a firefly that was formerly encased in a lump of amber in the Skyship Base. Her namesake is the firefly-class spaceship Serenity from the TV series Firefly (and the followup movie Serenity). Since Serenity is a Firefly-class ship, Serenity is quite literally named after a firefly. The Wayward Vagabond upon discovering and exploring the Skyship Base found the insect still alive and glowing in the amber, the Vagabond decides to use her to bring the light of democracy to Can Town. Later, the Vagabond releases her through use of the Appearifier and decides to name her something whimsical. The Vagabond actually has no idea if Serenity is a boy or a girl, or even if fireflies can be girls, but assumes the latter nonetheless. She is intelligent enough to know that a countdown is rarely a good thing. She communicates via Morse code blinking her luminous rear end, and understands the passage of time. Her face seems to be stuck in the "blank stare" most of the time, which is used by many characters in MS Paint Adventures as well as the logo for the site. A firefly that may have been Serenity appears in a lump of amber in the at the start of Act 4. As a player-driven experience, the choices made in the game don't impact the story directly. However, the game is revisited later in Act 4 as a series of panels showing PM commanding John, one of which specifically shows him . In Cascade Serenity followed the fully prototyped Peregrine Mendicant to the trolls' Incipisphere with WV's almost dead body. Once Bec Noir had fled Unable to do anything herself, PM to the trolls' meteor with Serenity in tow. In Act 6 Act 3, after many characters met up in a dream bubble, Serenity landed on Dream Roxy's head. Later Dream Dirk flung Dream Roxy out of the bubble, Serenity departed with Dream Roxy. Together they arrived at post-scratch Derse where they were picked up by Dirk and taken back to post-scratch Earth via the Lotus Time Capsule. Serenity then joined the B2 kids as they all entered their session. After they had entered Roxy "doctor blinkbottom", and then "twinkly herbert", while also referring to it as being male, repeating an ongoing gag of animals being renamed and having their genders switched. During Act 6 Act 5 Act 1, when Roxy falls asleep, Calliope appears in her dream in the disguise of Twinkly Herbert. Roxy is able to understand her Morse code messages while asleep. Translations * : * }}: * }}: * }}: * }}: * : ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: (Callback to ) ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: ** }}: * }}: * }}: * }}: * }}: * }}: * : ** ** ** * }}: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * : ** ** ** * }}: ** ** ** * : ** * }}: ** * }}: ** ** ** * }}: ** ** ** Gallery Serenity freed.gif|Serenity's escape from her amber casing. Pardonless Malefactor.png|Serenity travels with the fully prototyped PM. Mayor missing Serenity.gif|The Wayward Vagabond laments over his long-time friend's departure. Dirk flying Roxy through veil.png|Serenity hangs tight onto Roxy who hangs tight onto Dirk who hangs tight onto his Rocket Board. Trivia * Roxy naming Serenity "Twinkly Herbert" is a reference to Wizardy Herbert. *Serenity can be seen alongside WV on the "King of Pentacles" card in the Homestuck Tarot card deck. Category:Homestuck characters